


When I need to get home, you're my guiding light

by I_ship_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Everybody Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Guiding Light - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hugs, Little bit of angst, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Sad Dean, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics, and, by, foy vance, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it/pseuds/I_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impala' s smooth purr was the only sound and it echoed throughout the desolated highway and Dean head the absence of any other song gave his thoughts too much freedom. He felt the early stages of a headache fester inside his skull. Needing to escape his inner workings he turned on the radio not caring what was playing. Until the word seemed to sink in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I need to get home, you're my guiding light

The impala' s smooth purr was the only sound and it echoed throughout the desolated highway and Dean head the absence of any other song gave his thoughts too much freedom. He felt the early stages of a headache fester inside his skull. Needing to escape his inner workings he turned on the radio not caring what was playing. Until the word seemed to sink in.

Cause the sun is low  
And I yet have still so far to go  
My lonely heart is beating so  
Tired of the wonder.

Suddenly his heart ached for a home with a normal life and an end to the constant stopping and starting and the hotel rooms with lonely beds.

But there's a sign ahead  
Though I think it's the same one again  
And I'm thinking bout my only friend  
And so I find my way home.

A hatred of new welcome signs telling him where he is overwhelms him. He hates how they're all the same and he could no longer remember where he was. All of a sudden he saw no use in continuing where was he even going? Who would care? All his friends were gone, either moving on or dead. All but one, Cas. Cas had less than him, at least Sammy was a phone call away at Stanford, Cas didn't though he was alone without his grace, one of the only consultancies in his life. Cas was probably sitting in the bunker, alone. Dean knew where he was going now.

When I need to get home  
You're my guiding light  
You're my guiding light

When I need to get home  
You're my guiding light  
You're my guiding light

He passed another Welcome sign, but this one he actually read.Welcome to Lebanon, Kansas, he was so close to home. Home? Was home the bunker? Or was it Cas? The song continued to play.

Well the air is cold  
And yonder lies my sleeping soul  
By the branches broken like bones  
This weakened tree no longer holds

But the night is still  
And I have not yet lost my will  
Oh and I will keep moving till  
Till I find my way home.

With renewed urgency Dean tore down the roads leading to the bunker. As soon as he was outside the bunker he was out of the car, keys still half in the ignition, jerked open the door, ran down the stairs telling at the top of his lungs Cas to no reply. As he raced through the empty rooms he realised without a doubt the empty rooms were not his home. As the rooms got fewer and fewer his shouts became more desperate, his heart sank as he entered the room that had been Cas' s to find it empty. 

Degected, Dean stumbled to his room feeling more alone than he had in his car, he felt like a guest who didn't belong in the bunker. Swinging open his door loudly not caring because no one was going to hear or care.

A sleep coated voice mumbled a question from his bed. "Dean?" Before rolling over, eyes still closed.

Dean wore his shock and hope on his face. "Cas ?" He whispered, staggering towards the bed, studying the lump in his bed. Cas was thinner, weeks of stubble lining his jaw, Dean felt a stab of guilt, Cas probably know how to shave or cook yet Dean still left him alone. Cas was also wearing an old shirt off Dean that he could see peaking out from under the dona.

Cas mumbled Dean's name again as he rolled closer, hitting himself in the face in the process half walking up. At the lack of grace in Cas' s movement Dean had to smuggle a laugh, admitting it was kinda adorable. At the sound of laughter Cas peaked one eye open revealing the beautiful blue eyes Dean realised he had missed along with the perpetual bed hair. Before Dean knew what was happening Cas had lept on him. Dean stumbled with the extra weight but not caring. He wrapped his arms around Cas, now he was sure. Cas was home.


End file.
